Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{2} \\ {1} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {4} \\ {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{2}-{-1} \\ {1}-{4} \\ {3}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {-3} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]}$